Heart of Love
by Raisunder
Summary: there's this new girl in Gravity Falls, but there's something off about her... DippXMabes
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a story written by me, while the plot is by deviant art person Coopkat53. There might be two different versions of the same plot because apparently she asked another person to write with the same plot soo yeah... anywho, don't expect me to do this regularly cause I might forget to update... if you want to, yell at me on youtube as that is the ideal place i'll see it... my name on their that I use most often is 'OneSmallNintendoFan' the name is a pun on 'Heart of Gold'

CHAPTER ONE

Light peered through the windows of the admittedly hazard full attic. It was dawn.

Dipper sat up in his bed and stretched his muscles, yawning as he released his body of stiffness. He turned over to Mabel who was still in bed. Grinning a little, he got up to wake her.

"Come on Mabel, time to get up."

"No."

"Yes."

"Five more minutes please?"

"But Mabel-"

"One of you kids get down here now! I can't find the remote!" Grunkle Stan's voice boomed from the downstairs. Dipper looked from Mabel to the staircase.

"Now!" he called again. Dipper sighed.

"Have it your way Mabel. " he conceded defeat. He quickly rushed at Grunkle Stan's command.

Mabel looked left and right, and waited quietly for silence to succumb the room. Slowly she inched out of the bed at a turtles pace. She pulled open a drawer. She pushed her grappling hook aside and pulled out something quite precious to her.

She pulled out a hat.

Not just any hat, however. It was Dipper's old green hat the he used to wear. He wore it when they first came here, until she punched Shmebulock off of Dipper's face back at the gnome adventure. The creepy living garden ornament took it with him when he was flung off. Mabel eventually found the lost cap after days of searching.

Ah yes, this defiantly was a prize worth defending. Mabel giggled in her mind as only she knew what its meaning to her was.

There was something about her predicament that was quite enticing. The thrill of love in secret.

Yes. Mabel Pines was head over heels in love with her brother Dipper. Her own flesh and blood. The fact was revealed to herself when she had quite the _pleasant_dream. in which she opted to do laundry duties that day. It had awakened a passion she hadn't known before.

Putting the cap back she took the key and locked the drawer. She got up to accompany her brother. It was a crisp morning indeed.

What she didn't know is that she and Dipper's lives would change forever on that day.

A little ways off from the mystery shack, a young girl had quite the genuine grin on her face.

"What a wonderful turn of events my mind is foretelling. This will definitely be most enjoyable!"  
Her giddy grin contorted to that of a clown's smirk.

"Oh yes, Idiosyncratic can see it all now..."

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Mabel and Dipper both were in front of the TV watching an episode of good old Tiger Fist with Soos when the someone knocked on the door.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not I- aw man." Dipper sighed as he rose off of the floor. He went to the front, waved shyly to Wendy as he passed by, and proceeded to open it. He was met by quite the extraordinary sight.

"Greetings you perplexing young individual."

'Slam'

Dipper walked back to watch more Tiger Fist when suddenly a shrill voice rang out.

"I'm a high paying costumer!" the girl called out from behind the door.

"Someone better open that door right now!" Grunkle Stan hollered. Dipper knew better than to argue with Grunkle Stan. It may have been before the store opens, but Grunkle Stan would roast the twins on an open fire of they refused high amounts of cash. This time, the girl allowed herself in and promptly knocked poor Dipper onto the ground.

"Quite the amusing craft you sell around here. Have any stuffed animals laying around here?" she asked Dipper. But before he could even reply she was off rambling again.

"Bobble head or mermaid carcass? Oh what delights! Sisterly spittle in that of your mouth! Dinosaur smiles! Aoshima's going onwards! Neglectful, neglectful Carla! _He_is not what he seems..." she babbled on and on. Dipper couldn't make sense of it all. He attempted to talk but she couldn't hear him through her own musings.

The girl was in a heavy white jacket. She was holding a stuffed dragon and had on white boots. Her hair was white and she grinned like she killed someone and was psychotic or something. Her eyes were an unsettling red.

"Ugh, Dipper, whose there?" Mabel called. She stopped when she saw the girl.

"Oh! Dipper you didn't tell me we had a friend over! Hi, my name is Mabel and I like to make sweaters!" she said goofily. Mabel had on a sweater with a pink unicorn. Dipper sighed as he got up.

"My my, into technicolor horses, are you?" she asked. Mabel grinned.

"I don't even know what that word means!" she smiled innocently. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"I'm Dipper. That's my sister. What do you want?" He asked. The girl grinned.

"Toys." she said almost greedily. Dipper was uncomfortable. It appeared as though Mabel found nothing wrong with the girl. Suddenly, the girl spotted a stuffed animal version of the Gobblewonker that Stan had bought back at the lake and sold for double the price.

"MINE!" she squealed. She snatched the toy, pulled out about triple the already doubled price and ran off without a second thought. The money on the table was about 67 dollars. The toy's original price was 12.99.

"W-wait!" Dipper cried out. She was gone. Then came Stan's voice.

"Whats that noise kids! I'm watching TV! You better not be scaring that costumer off!" he yelled as he trudged up the stairs.

"More like she scared us...' Dipper thought. Who was that? Grunkle Stan got up the stairs and saw that the girl he had heard was gone. Before he could question, however, Mabel came to him, money in hand.

"Look Grunkle Stan! That girl took that gobblewonker stuffie and gave us 67.33!" Mabel exclaimed. Stan looked at the money and saw that it was, indeed, real.

"Kids, you go find that girl at once! She's the biggest idiot I've ever met! If she carries this kinda cash 'on' her, just imagine what she has in her account!" Stan commanded. They were then shoved out of the house and were walking into the direction the girl took.

"Geez, 67 dollars all for one stuffed animal?" Dipper mused.

"I think she's pretty smart! She could seal any deal with Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said happily. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Stupid" said an annoyed Dipper.

"Dork." replied Mabel giddily.

Then, they came across a giant castle. Something was off about it though...

"A palace in the middle of the woods?" Dipper said suspiciously. Mabel gasped.

"Ooh, ooh, Dipper look! It's a giant stuffed _castle_! She cried. At first Dipper didn't believe her, but on examination, it was shown that is was, in fact, a giant stuffed castle.

"Very suspicious..." He said. With that, they opened the huge doors to the palace.

END OF CHAPTER  
Well? This was sort of hard to write because in the middle of writing my father told me that my ducks were killed by some animal, which totally ruined my day...


	3. Chapter 3

HEART OF LOVE CHAPTER 3

Holy hell, am I overdue on my updates. I am an evil person. My excuse is that I found a new passion for total drama, ad temporarily lost interest in this series. Im gaining it back slowly however, so don't fret. Feel free to yell at me :( .

CHAPTER THREE

"Oh wow! Look at all this stuff Dipper!" Mabel cried out. The entire place was stuffed! The chairs, the TV, the tables, the pictures, even the window frames were stuffed! The sculptures were stuffed, the dresser, the bed! It was quite overwhelming.

They then came across a large sign, and yes, it was stuffed, saying "the "Stuffed Animal Museum". Curious, they both go in through the doors. wow! There was so many stuffed animals that you would never have to entertain your child ever again!

"Idiosyncratic thought you would be here" a voice suddenly called from within the museum. It echoed somehow. Both twins looked around for the voice. Deep into the museum there was cackling.

"What was that?" Dipper asked, his voice cracking a little. He tried to cover it up.

"I wonder what that totally crazy word means, hyea hyah." Mabel replied, making a weird laughing sound.

They marveled when they passed a life sized long necked dinosaur plush. The farther they went, the more ridiculous it seemed. There were angels and demons, tools, real people, all stuffed and filled with immense detail.

There was even a Tiger Fist one.

Eventually they came to a strange place. There were stuffed moths, which were dinosaur sized, and there was...ground?

'You have got to be kidding me.' Dipper thought. This took obsession to new levels. It was supposed to be dirt. They were round brown balls, around the size of less than a centimeter, and each was stuffed. There were millions. This served as "dirt".

Suddenly Mabel saw something that fascinated her, and began to run. In the midst of her running, she tripped over a stuffed tombstone. Dipper came over.

"What the..." he said. He dug through the dirt near the tombstone was surprised at what he discovered. It was a stuffed animal that was ripped in places. They looked around and soon found a sign that said: Stuffed Cemetery.

"Ah yes, my poor angels. Forever gone... I hope they rest in peace..." the girl came from behind. Dipper and Mabel both gasped in surprise.

"W-Wha- Who are you?" Dipper asked. He then felt sort of stupid because they had "met" before.

"Hee hee, nice place you got here!" Mabel grinned. Dipper slapped himself mentally.

"The name's Idiosyncratic" the girl said, a maniacal grin sweeping her mouth. Mabel grinned and dipper coughed uncomfortably.

"You both are quite adorable, do you know? you make quite the couple." she said after an awkward pause. Dipper's cheeks flushed red taking the compliment in a seemingly different way. Mabel smiled cherubically.

"Thanks weird girl! Dipper says that he isn't cute on a daily basis but he totally is! He even sneezes like a kitten!" Mabel gushed even thought Dipper was right there in front of them.

"Hee hee, and he totally denies it all, right?" Idiosyncratic squealed, immediately dropping her 'totally creeper mystery girl' persona. Dipper leered at his sister when he realized his humiliation was no longer one sided. They payed no heed to him.

"Oh my goodness yes! Once, he tried to do a manly test but totally failed it! Then Wendy's dad put his pinkie finger to it and totally destroyed the thing and got people free pancakes! They were delicious!" Mabel told, as if what she was saying was actually a compliment. Idiosyncratic laughed joyfully. Dipper began to 'ahem' in order to stop his sister. He was ignored.

"Oh, and he did the lamby lamby dance when he was little! He pranced around and sang about grazing. It was so cute!" Mabel continued. Idiosyncratic snickered. Dipper had had enough.

"Mabel! _I think we should get going now_." he said with gritted teeth, his cheeks ablaze. Mabel frowned.

"But we just got here! And we didn't even invite her over! We should invite her for dinner! That way, I can keep telling her all your secrets and Grunkle Stan will be happy 'cause she'll be buying lots of stuff!" Mabel said. Dipper ultimately frowned at the 'tell her all your secrets' part. Idiosyncratic grinned.

"Idiosyncratic would love to come over! Idiosyncratic will come right now!" she said enthusiastically. Mabel whooped in joy. Dipper had quite the frown on his face.

This was going to be the worst dinner invite ever.


End file.
